Mega Man Zero locations
Locations from the Mega Man Zero series: Locations Area Zero is a local from Mega Man Zero 4 where the space colony Eurasia fell 200 years ago in the event of Mega Man X Series (Mega Man X5), and nature became abundant due to an environmental control system. It is one of the last inhabitable areas on Earth aside from Neo Arcadia. It was for this reason that a caravan moved from Neo Arcadia to this location to escape from Dr. Weil's tyranny. Later, a mobile unit from the Resistance is stationed outside the area for protection. After Neo Arcadia's destruction by the Ragnarok, most of its population moved to Area Zero which is later become in Mega Man ZX series of Area A-Z Cities. Cyberspace is a "location" from Mega Man Zero 3. According to a member of the Resistance, the doorways to this world appeared upon Omega's arrival. Nearly all levels in MMZ3 have entrances to Cyberworld. Upon entry, all Fusion elves marked with A''' are automatically activated, with no penalties. However, entering Cyberspace adds to the penalty itself. Zero returns to Cyberspace in one stage of Mega Man Zero 4. Here he fights against the protection program that was prohibiting teleporter access to Ragnarok. Neo Arcadia is both the metropolis and government that much of the activities in the Mega Man Zero series takes place in. The latter is the main antagonistic force throughout the Zero series. Neo Arcadia was created by X a century before the first Mega Man Zero game, and is ruled by him along with the Four Guardians and the Eight Gentle Judges. Neo Arcadia was considered a utopia, but after X dissappears to seal the Dark Elf, a copy of him was created by Ciel to take his place without the knowledge of the population. When Neo Arcadia falls in an energy crisis, Copy X decides to dispose of several Reploids by judging them as Mavericks for the good of mankind in order to avoid large energy consumption. Innocent Reploids labeled as Mavericks, and the scientist who created Copy X, formed a Resistance to fight against him, and he is defeated by Zero in the first game. His death is not revealed to the public, and Sage Harpuia secretly rules Neo Arcadia during Mega Man Zero 2. Dr. Weil revived Copy X in Mega Man Zero 3 and brainwashed the Eight Gentle Judges. Copy X returns to his post, and makes Weil second in command, demoting the Four Guardians. Copy X died during a fight against Zero, when a trap set by Weil in his body exploded. Weil had his death planned from the beginning to take his place as ruler of Neo Arcadia, by using Ordinance #8. His tyranny affects not only Reploids, but also humans, as any who opposes him is considered a Maverick and will be disposed. In Mega Man Zero 4, a caravan escapes from Neo Arcadia to Area Zero, in hopes to live peacefully, but Weil decides to use a space cannon, Ragnarok, to destroy everything outside Neo Arcadia, leaving no place to hide and escape from him. Craft attempts to kill Weil by using the Ragnarok against him in Neo Arcadia. Zero was able to defeat Craft, but not before Craft fired Ragnorok and destroyed most of Neo Arcadia and claiming over 20,000,000 victims. Weil survived the Ragnarok's laser and went to Ragnarok after Craft's death. When he was ready to destroy Area Zero, Zero fought against him in the Ragnarok. Weil supposedly died in Ragnarok's destruction (he returns as Biometal W in Mega Man ZX), whileas Zero was MIA. Neo Arcadia had no ruler after this, and the population started to move to Area Zero. In the Rockman Zero manga, Neo Arcadia is ruled by Cial (Ciel's older sister) and the Four Guardians, which where created by her. This version of Neo Arcadia is more strict than the games, which is visible in the first story when Fefnir hurts an old human to locate a Reploid. Area X Area X is a control room from the first game located on a stationary satellite at an altitude of 36000km. The area governs all of Neo Arcadia's unmanned space stations. Area X-2 Area X-2 is the central command center of Neo Arcadia in Mega Man Zero 3, ruled by Copy X and Weil. From Area X-2, they command the entire Neo Arcadian army. Neo Arcadia Tower The Neo Arcadia Tower is a tower the first game located between the Neo Arcadia Shrine and Area X. Zero fights against the Rainbow Devil in the top of the tower. The tower used to be an orbital elevator for transportation between the Earth's surface and the moon, which was first built in Mega Man 10 and after rebuilt in Mega Man X8 but being destroyed in Maverick War. But now is being reparied as infriltor for the people to use it. This tower have a very long history now from Classic Series to Zero Series. Sub Arcadia Sub Arcadia is where Ciel and the resistance escaping from Pantheons and finally find Zero sleeping and is where Zero fighting with Omega and discovering the truth about himself that his body is a fake. Ragnarok Ragnarok (ラグナロク) is a satellite cannon from Mega Man Zero 4 that Dr. Weil attempted to use to destroy Area Zero and turn every place outside Neo Arcadia into wasteland. This would have left all under his control in Neo Arcadia without a place to escape from him. On December 16, Craft used Ragnarok in an attempt to kill Weil in Neo Arcadia, destroying the tower Weil was in and causing over 20,000,000 casualties. After Craft's death, it's shown that Weil survived. He attempts to use Ragnarok again, this time by crashing the satellite into Area Zero to destroy it. However, this attempt was sabotaged by Zero when he confronted Dr. Weil. The madman fused with the station's core to battle Zero, but Zero manages to defeat him, destroying the station in the process. Zero perishes/disappears in the explosion, thus ending the Mega Man Zero series. Ragnarok as well as Weil serve as the main 'enemy' as Biometal Model W in Mega Man ZX and its sequel, Mega Man ZX Advent. In the latter, all of the remaining fragments of Model W merge together to create Ouroboros, which bears a striking resemblance to Ragnarok. Specifications:'Vile's Incident (image) *'Model number: RF-SX12 *'Height:' 72.4m (conventional) *'Width:' 231m *'Maximum range:' 900-1800km *'Maximum output:' 30Mw *'Main armament:' (incomplete translation) One Energen ?' plasma beam, eight free electron lasers, and two '?. Resistance Base Resistance Base (レジスタンスベース) is the base of the Resistance. In the first Mega Man Zero, the base has the appearance of an old building set underground. After the damage done by Neo Arcadia and Hanumachine in the first game, the Resistance moved to another base in Mega Man Zero 2, to which they operate from for the rest of the war. The second base is more detailed and organized compared to the previous base, some of its features are a command room (with a transporter unit in it), Ciel´s quarters, 8 soldier rooms, and a maintenance room, a main elevator, storage facilities, library, conference room, two towers among other things. Its seems to be located inside of a mountain or cliff adjacent to the harbor. Although the base is new (according to Elpizo, newly constructed just as the second game began), Neo Arcadia is fully aware of its location, since Harpuia dropped Zero in front of the base, and after Operation Righteous Strike, they were going to destroy it with a bomb. Resistance Trailer The Resistance Trailer is a mobile unit of the Resistance, constructed by Ciel so that a part of the organization can move to wherever they're needed. At the beginning of Mega Man Zero 4, the trailer intercepts a Caravan, and they protect it from the forces of Dr. Weil trying to bring back the humans. After that, the trailer follows the Caravan to Area Zero, where they spend the rest of the game protecting the area and its populace from Operation Ragnarok. The Trailer comprises of two connected, hi-tech box trucks, with each having two rooms. The first consists of the Command Center, occupied by Ciel and Rouge, and the second is Cerveau's lab. The second truck mainly consists of two bedrooms, one occupied by Alouette and another by Hirondelle; however, there's a computer in Alouette's room that can help Zero upgrade his Cyber-elf. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil (ユグドラシル) is the sanctum where the original X sealed the Dark Elf. Zero fights against Elpizo in this locale in the end of Mega Man Zero 2. It seems to be located at the very core of Neo Arcadia. It also houses 6 transport ports to other places (most likely another sections of the building), where Zero fights 7 different bosses. X´s original body rests at the very top, using a huge power generator to hold the seal of the Dark Elf. Inhabitants *List of Zero Series Characters *List of Neo Arcadian boss characters *Resistance References *Mega Man Zero video game series. *Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works. *Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero and Vile's Incident. Category:Mega Man Zero Category:Locations